megaversal_background_generatorfandomcom-20200214-history
CS Naval Infantry
CS Naval Infantry O.C.C. The Naval Infantry or N.I. (also called Marines, although that is properly one of their M.O.S. choices) is the strong arm of the Coalition Navy. Whether it’s storming a D-bee port, rescuing CS merchantmen, defending naval bases, or providing security aboard CS Navy vessels, these hard cases are ready for whatever may happen. Their training is very similar to that of the grunt soldier. In fact, the main difference is the time spent teaching them how to swim and dive, as well as a different focus advanced training options. Their morale is as good as the average grunts, but they also have an elite feel to their normal service pride, namely because they are more selective than the normal army. This elite feeling converts into a pride that often erupts into fist fights in military bars when grunts and NI mix, as well as one-upmanship and friendly rivalries. It should be noted that despite the propoganda, the training of Army Infantry Soldiers and Naval Infantry soldiers is very similar. Only the naval focus on amphibious assaults, as opposed to the vehicle mounted assaults common to the army, is significantly different. Still, pride and rivalries aside, these soldiers are as capable as any in the CS military, and are called upon for a variety of tasks. They serve with the same gusto and pride in their nation and their heritage. : Requirements: A high P.S. and a high P.E. are suggested, but not required. Anybody with the will to fight for humanity and physical attributes not less than 10 can be a Coalition Naval Infantryman. : Base S.D.C.: 4D6+15 S.D.C. : Maximum Player Rank: O-3 Captain O.C.C. Skills: : Body Building & Weight Lifting - +2 PS, +10 SDC : Climbing/Rappelling 40%/30% + 5% per level of experience : Military Etiquette 50% + 5% per level of experience : Radio: Basic 45%+ 5% per level of experience : Running - +1 PE, +4D4 SPD, +1D6 SDC : Swimming 60% + 5% per level of experience - +1 to parry and dodge while under water : S.C.U.B.A. 35% + 5% per level of experience - Swimming distance is 5xPS for PE in melees : Sensory Equipment 35% + 5% per level of experience : Weapon Systems 50% + 5% per level of experience : HTH Expert : WP Rifle - +1 to strike at levels 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, and 13. : WP E-Rifle - +1 to strike at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. : WP Choose One: :: W.P. Energy Pistol - +1 to strike at levels 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, and 15. :: Knife - +1 to strike at levels 2, 4, 7, 10, and 13. ::: +1 to parry at levels, 1, 3, 6, 9, and 12. ::: +1 to strike when thrown at levels, 1, 3, 6, 8, 10 and 13. :: Spear - +1 to strike and parry at levels 1, 3, 6, 9, and 12. ::: +1 to strike when thrown at levels, 3, 6, 10, and 14. ::: Maximum throwing range: 150 feet Hand to Hand: Expert can be changed to Martial Arts or CQB for the cost of two "other" skills. Military Occupational Specialty Also, choose one Military Occupational Specialty from the list below: : C.S. Armor Crew M.O.S. ' : 'CS Brown Water Patrol Crew M.O.S. ' : 'C.S. Communication Specialist M.O.S. : C.S. E.O.D. M.O.S. ' : 'C.S. Infantry Power Armor Pilot M.O.S. ' : 'C.S. Marine Infantryman M.O.S. : C.S. Military Police M.O.S. : 'C.S. Reconnaissance Landing Team: Commando M.O.S. ' : 'C.S. Reconnaissance Landing Team: Forward Observer M.O.S. ' : 'C.S. Reconnaissance Landing Team: Target Acquisition Group M.O.S. ' : 'C.S. Reconnaissance Landing Team: Close Quarters Battle Specialist M.O.S. ' : 'C.S. Trauma Specialist M.O.S. ' O.C.C. Related Skills: Select seven other skills at level one and two additional skills at levels three and one at levels six, nine and twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. : Communications: Any : Cowboy: None : Domestic: Any : Electrical: Basic Electronics only : Espionage: None : Mechanical: Basic Mechanics and Automotive Mechanics only. : Medical: First aid only. : Military: Any (+15%) : Physical: Any, except acrobatics and gymnastics : Pilot: Any : Pilot Related: Any (+5%) : Rogue: Any : Science: Math only : Technical: Any : Weapon Proficiencies: Any : Wilderness: Any (+5%) Secondary Skills: The character also gets to select five secondary skills from the secondary skill list, and one additional skill at levels 3, 9, and 13. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of any bonuses, except perhaps a bonus from an exceptional I.Q. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as indicated on the secondary skill list. Standard Issue Equipment: Assigned by Billet. See your Commanding Officer for your issued gear. In addition, all soldiers are issued one dress uniform, three standard uniforms, one armored great coat (AR 16; 12 M.D.C) , one pair of armored waterproof boots, one pair of tennis shoes (for PT), a set of PT clothes, five pairs of under clothes including socks, personal grooming kit, and polarized sunglasses or goggles. All sailors and soldiers serving on any ship are also issued a life preserver jacket meant to fit over body armor Standard Equipment on Assignment: Varies by Billet. Most include one primary longarm (energy or ballistic, as needed), one sidearm (energy or ballistic), one close combat weapon (vibro-knife, vibro-bayonette, or neural mace, as required), one suit of body armor, one assault pack full of mission gear, one field pack, full of survival and mission gear, and other optional equipment, as needed and assigned by Billet. Equipment available upon special assignment: Any weapon types, extra ammunition, Spider-skull Walker, other robot vehicles, hovercraft (especially hover cycles), tank, jet pack, camera, disc recorder, optical enhancement, and food rations for weeks. Vehicle and equipment repair. Note: All weapons and equipment are given out on an as needed basis, with the commanding officer deciding whether or not the item(s) is really necessary or not. If the officer doesn't like the character(s), the availability of items may be extremely limited. Money: The technical specialists gets a roof over his head, food, clothing, and all other basics provided free as part of his pay, as well as military facilities. The technical specialist draws monthly salaries commiserate with their rank, plus special hazardous duty pay and bonuses for jobs well done. Starts off with one month's pay. The soldier's quarters is a nice dormitory arrangement shared by four individuals. Each gets a private bedroom/study complete with CD stereo system, television and VCD, mini-refrigerator, desk, dresser, and comfortable bed. Cybernetics: None to start and usually restricted to medical implants and prosthetics, not augmentation. Tend to prefer natural abilities to cybernetic augmentation. Back to Rifts CS Character Creation Select M.O.S., Determine your Motivations, Personality, and Description, and move to developing your background.